fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sothis/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Sothis (Three Houses) Summoned * "My name is Sothis. I'm also known as...The Beginning. To summon me, you must be in desperate need." Home * "This world of yours is quite a sight. Was this one of my own creations, or... Ah. Never mind that last part." * "I have already lived my fate. I may appear to stand before you now, but is it truly so?" * "Enough with your patrolling already! Will you not spend some time with me? I am overcome with boredom!" * "Prepare a bed for me, for I am tired! ...I am only joking. I can and do sleep wherever I please!" * "Deep in my mind, I glimpse the distant past. Once familiar faces, lost in the mist...just out of reach." * "I come with regards from your friend. Your abode is much the same as theirs. How strange." (Greeting from friend) * "Hello! How good it is to see you. You look surprised. Is it truly a shock that I enjoy your company? I lost my worldly form so long ago. This shape you see before you is just a shadow, or perhaps a dream. Yet here I spend my days conversing with friends and battling foes, just like a worldly being. One might say you gave me new life by bringing me here. For that I feel indebted to you. As thanks, I will gladly grant you any wish I can. Impart your desires to me...The Beginning." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "A dream, or not? At times it's hard to tell." * "*yawn* Were you trying to surprise me? It shall take more than that!" * "I have been called by many names. I am...The Beginning." * "This form you see... It is ephemeral. My true form is… Well, I cannot reveal it here." * "I did not know that such a world as this one could exist.." * "*snoring* Hm?! I cannot sleep here... I'll get kicked by a horse!" * "You are hopeless! I have no choice. I must take you beneath my wing." Map * "Ah!" * "What now?" * "Yes, I suppose." Level Up * "The flow of time is kind to me." (5-6 stats up) * "I seem to be of use." (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps I am not at my best." (1-2 stats up) * "Is this the power that I lost? Or am I imagining things?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Prepare yourself!" * "Revenge, it lives!" * "Atone at once!" * "I shall cut through!" Defeat * "The dream…is over…" Sothis (Glorious Gifts) Summoned * "My name is Sothis. I'm also known as... Hm? My form has changed, it seems. I feel a bit more...festive now." Home * "I lost my form...or so I thought. Yet here I am with you. Perhaps it is a winter miracle..." * "*laughs* I find human celebrations rather entertaining! It has been too long since I last made merry..." * "You always act so serious. Why not "let loose," as humans say, and try to enjoy the occasion?" * "Partake in winter's pleasures with haste. The feasts, the snow, the gifts... So many seasonal joys await!" * "I wonder what kind of gift the summoner might enjoy... Oh! You did not overhear that, did you?" * "Your friend has imbued their castle with seasonal cheer! Have you done the same in your domain?" (Greeting from friend) * "Atop my throne I waited alone for years and years, and slowly lost all hope I'd see another soul... Then, to my surprise, you summoned me, and what delightful times we have shared since then. Perhaps I should not say so, but... in truth, I wish this night would never end. Alas, that dream of mine is foolish. The flow of time keeps moving... No night endures forever. Enough of gloomy talk, I think. For now we must enjoy the time we have!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "So this is the winter festival? What a sight to see!" * "Ah! Why you would do such a thing?!" * "Would you care to try this attire as well? I am certain it would look good on you." * "A snowball fight is imminent... Quick! Gather our allies!" * "Though this may be a dream, a fire has been lit within. I'll feel this warmth forever." * "You deserve a gift! I shall prepare one!" * "Now come to me... Is this the warmth you seek?" Map * "Hmm..." * "A time to celebrate!" * "A fine evening." Level Up * "When seeing joy on the faces of others... I feel my power grow." (5-6 stats up) * "I have become accustomed to this new form." (3-4 stats up) * "Achoo! This place is rather cold..." (1-2 stats up) * "A gift...from you? This warms my heart." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Consider this a gift!" * "Under the Ethereal Moon!" * "I bestow this blessing!" * "Let's sing a merry tune!" Defeat * "The merriment...was in excess." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts